Achievements (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see achievements. Achievements in Plants vs. Zombies 2 function identically to the first game. The only difference is that they can only be viewed via Game Center for iOS devices and Google Play Games for Android devices. There are currently 75 different achievements in the international version. The Chinese version of the game only has the first 22 achievements. List of achievements *Off the Green: Complete the Tutorial *King Nut: Unleash the Egypt Gargantuar *Yarr, Matey: Unleash the Pirate Gargantuar *Giddyup!: Unleash the Wild West Gargantuar *Nut Un-Common: Complete Ancient Egypt *Pirate Booty: Complete the Pirate Seas *Yee-Haw!: Complete the Wild West *SPUDOW!: Blow up a Zombie using a Potato Mine *Sun Catcher: Get 5 suns from a single Ra Zombie *No Smoking: Extinguish an Explorer Zombie's torch *20 Below Zero: Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce *A-noob-is: Destroy a Tomb Raiser before it can raise any gravestones *Pat the Birdy: Put butter on a Seagull Zombie *Dragon Age: Plant 10 Snapdragons in a single level *Broadside: Use a Coconut Cannon to destroy an Imp Cannon *Mutiny: Destroy a Pirate Captain Zombie before its parrot can fly *Shell on Wheels: Plant a Wall-nut on a mine cart *Magical Fruit: Stun 10 Zombies with one Chili Bean *Fried Chicken: Use the Lightning Reed on a chicken *High Five: Plant 5 Tall Nuts and use Plant Food on all of them *Pod Squad: Max out a Pea Pod on a mine cart *Sasquashed!: Destroy a Yeti *Prime Mover: Unleash the Far Future Gargantuar *Drop the Boss: Complete Far Future *The Jettisons: Use Blover to defeat 30 Jetpack Zombies at once *Re-Re Spawn: Plant an Infi-nut that get killed and regenerates two times *Sun Damaged: Trigger a Sun Bomb to destroy a Cone Mech *Grass Effect: Fire off 500 sun through Magnifying Grass *Tile Denial: Complete a Future level without planting on Power Tiles *Hammer Time: Unleash the Dark Ages Gargantuar *Fungus Humongous: Buff 20 Puff-shrooms with a single Plant Food *All in Jest: Complete a level where Jesters return no projectiles *Out of Darkness: Complete Dark Ages *Not Baaad: Complete a level with Wizards with no plants turned into sheep *Your Hat, Sir!: Destroy a Zombie using only Magnet-shroom *Tomb Breaker: Complete the Egyptian Challenge Pack *Pottery Trained: Beat Wave 30 in Vasebreaker Endless *Undertow: Defeat 10 zombies with Tangle Kelp in a single level *Ten Pin Kapow: Destroy 10 zombies with a single bulb from Bowling Bulb *Big Kahunka: Unleash the Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fly Fishing Fail: Complete a level where Fishermen fail to hook your plants *Banana Storm: Complete a Beach level using only Banana Launchers to destroy zombies *Wave Goodbye: Complete Big Wave Beach *So Thawful - Thaw 13 ice blocks in a single level *Knock 'Em Dead! - Knock back 6 zombies with one hit from Chard Guard *Barrage a Trois - Defeat the Sloth Gargantuars to collect their World Key *Iceblockade - On a level with Troglobites, don't let Troglobites push any ice blocks into the 6th column *Run Weasley - On a level with Weasel Hoarders, don't let any weasels jump over floes *Meltdown! - Complete Frostbite Caves *Davy Jones' Vase - Complete the Pirate Seas Challenge Pack *Vase Wrangler - Complete the Wild West Challenge Pack *Unwelcome Mat - Have 10 Red Stingers in the two columns closest to your house *Shovel Off - Complete a level where Excavator Zombie shovels no plants *Porter Thwarter - Unleash the Lost City Gargantuar *Spawn Camping - Clear a level where 3 Imp Porters have established camps *Ragweeds to Riches - Create 5 Gold Tiles in a single level with the Gold Leaf *Lost and Found - Complete Lost City *Beet It - Complete a level using only Phat Beets to defeat zombies *Head Banger - Use a Magnet-shroom on a Punk Zombie *Volume to Sixteen - Defeat the Heavy Metal Gargantuar *Breaking It Off - Defeat a Boombox Zombie before it's able to express its feelings through the power of song *Back From The Future 3 - Plant Thyme Warp three times in the same level *Drop The Mic - Complete Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B *Dinos Sore - Prevent all dinosaurs in a level from interacting with any zombies *Terror Redactyled - Use a Perfume-shroom on a pterodactyl carrying a zombie towards your house *Martial Marsh Masher - Unleash the Jurassic Marsh Gargantuar *Hungry, Hungry Dinos - Complete a level where T. Rexes chomp 10 zombies *Bash Potato - Defeat 7 zombies with a single Primal Potato Mine *Meteor, Right? - Complete Jurassic Marsh *Hot Off the Presses - Set a Newspaper Zombie's newspaper on fire *Time Traveller - Complete a level where each of your plants comes from a different world *Great Gargling Gargantuars - Unleash the Modern Day Gargantuar *You're an All-Star? - Complete a level where All-Star Zombies are unable to tackle even a single plant *The Shadow Family - Complete a level with 20 powered Shadow Plants *Present Perfect, Future Tense - Complete Modern Day Gallery PvZ2Achievements.jpeg|Some of the achievements on iOS 6 IOS7achievements.jpg|The achievements in 1.7 on iOS 7 Google play Achievements PvZ 2.png|Achievements on Google Play